


钓鱼执法

by Radiose



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	钓鱼执法

0  
这是家不起眼的小店，橱窗和狭窄的店门都灰扑扑的，看起来从上个世纪开始就无人问津。如果不是柜台后确实坐着一个老人，Theseus都要开始怀疑情报有问题了。  
他戴上兜帽，推门进去，什么地方挂着的铃铛沉闷地噔的响了一声。  
柜台后面的老人动也没动，看起来完全没察觉店里多了个人。但Theseus可以感觉到有股视线落在自己身上。  
“毒角兽的角，你们搞得到吗？”他粗鲁地低声问。  
那老人稍微动了动：“那是违禁物品，我们只卖普通的魔药原料。有刚进的非洲角马的角……”  
Theseus打断了他：“Roth介绍我来的。”又把一袋金币放在柜台上，“定金，50加隆。”  
老人稍稍抬了抬头，光明正大地打量了他一下，又低下头去：“现在没有，三天后的晚上十二点来拿。一个人。”  
Theseus点点头，转身出去了。  
他又在巷子里拐了几个弯，确定没人监视，这才幻影移形。

1  
Theseus刚从魔法部的电梯出来就迎面碰上他的上司。  
“长官。”  
“Theseus。”Travers对他点头示意，又说，“我办公室。”  
等到Theseus把门关上Travers才问：“毒角兽的事怎么样了？”  
“交易在三天后，我带一队人去，长官。”  
“很好。仔细点，别走漏风声。”  
“是的，长官。”

2  
Newt在搜寻。Dumbledore告诉他最近最近英国黑市上毒角兽的角的买卖很是猖獗，是入药的那种，你知道的吧？  
Newt当然知道。毒角兽的角用在魔药里必须新鲜现割，保质期不会超过三天。超过这个时间就失去了效用，而且毒性开始变质，轻轻一击都能使它爆炸。  
也就是说，他有机会救下一只毒角兽，只要他速度够快。

3  
Theseus还是戴着兜帽，准时走进了那家店。他手下的傲罗们埋伏在附近。  
“货呢？”他问。  
出现的还是那老人，他朝他咧开嘴笑笑，露出一口黄牙：“钱呢？”  
Theseus从怀里掏出一个袋子一晃，在那老人伸出手来接的时候重又塞回怀里。  
“先看货。”他重复道。  
那老人手抖了抖，一个箱子飞上柜台，盖子砰的一声打开，里面赫然是一个巨大的角。  
“刚刚割的。你可以看伤口。”  
Theseus当然不在乎它是什么时候被割下来的，但为了显得更真实一点还是装模作样地往箱子里看了一眼。  
这不是毒角兽的角！  
暴露了？  
Theseus立刻抽出魔杖。就在那一瞬间，一道红光闪过，他被击昏了。

4  
但那昏迷咒的威力不大，很快他就模模糊糊地恢复了些意识。他被反绑在椅子上，面前站了两个人。他稍稍一动，他们立刻发现了。  
“你是什么人？傲罗还是威尔士人？”一个年轻人问。  
威尔士人是另一帮做黑市买卖的家伙。原来这两个人连自己是从哪来的都没搞清，Theseus开始分析现在的情况。首先，他是怎么露馅的？  
“Roth失踪了，是你们干的吗？”  
Roth被法律执行司抓了，原来漏洞在这，他们原以为不会这么快被人察觉。  
“是。”Theseus说。  
赶在那年轻人之前，他又补上一句：“但你们知道我是谁吗？”  
那老人一挥手，止住了想发火的年轻人：“逗我们玩呢？”他阴森森地笑了，“这可不是个好主意。”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
Theseus多少预见到了这个，他咬紧牙关绷紧身体承受这一击。  
在痛苦中他的挣扎似乎带倒了椅子，他重重地摔在地上，额角磕了一下。但他完全没有感觉，跟钻心咒比起来这些痛苦都不值一提。  
彻骨的疼痛突然消失了，Theseus的耳畔嗡嗡作响，看见那老人又举起魔杖，他闭上眼睛。  
第二道、第三道咒语如期而至，Theseus想蜷起身体，但被绑在椅子上使他无法完成这个动作。疼痛甚至在递加，他从不知道人的身上可以感到这种程度的痛楚。  
突然一切都停了。  
他睁开紧闭的眼睛，看到一个庞然大物冲进房间，他的手突然重获自由。  
然后。爆炸。  
他再次昏了过去。

5  
当他睁开眼睛时，一时间甚至不知道自己在看什么。他眨眨眼，才能把视线聚集在眼前的人身上。但这个人使他大吃一惊。  
“Newt？！”  
“嘘。嘘。对，是我。你没事了。现在把这个喝了。”Newt把他扶起来，半靠在床头，接着把一杯液体递到他嘴边。  
Theseus这才意识到自己在一张狭窄但舒适的床上。他乖乖地把那杯东西喝了，味道意外的还可以。  
“发生了什么？你怎么在这里？”  
Newt侧身在床上坐下，在他的哥哥恢复意识后甚至不敢把视线移向那个方向：“我在追查毒角兽交易。正好发现他们在……你。”他咽下去一个词，好像不敢刺激Theseus似的。  
“然后我就带着她冲进去了，把你救出来。但她可不好惹了，把那个地方给炸了。不管你们在查什么，现在都没了。”  
Theseus听到最后一句，叹了口气。三个月的心血就这么付诸东流。  
Newt终于积攒够了勇气似的看向他：“我给你……的伤口上了药。刚才给你喝的是滋补神经的东西。”  
Theseus低头看了看自己，但没有查看伤口。他知道钻心咒留下的痕迹是什么样的，而且他对自己弟弟这么多年锻炼出的医术有信心。不管他是照顾的自己……还是那些动物们。  
他又叹了口气，问：“我们现在在哪？”接着想到一个可能性，“你的箱子？”  
Newt点点头，说：“所以……那个毒角兽的角是你们傲罗订的？你们为什么……”他接着强行打断了自己，闭了闭眼又睁开，“算了，我们改天再谈这个。”  
他说：“你得再睡会。”挥动魔杖，一个小瓶子飞到了Theseus手边，就站起身要走。  
Theseus确实感到疲惫，但他必须和Newt讲清楚，这是他这么些年积累的经验。他下意识抓住了那个瓶子，另一只手一动，抓住了Newt的衣袖。  
他说：“我知道你要说什么。我们不顾这只毒角兽的死活。但我们没有别的办法了，这也是为了救之后他们会卖的别的动物，不是吗？”他眼神在Newt脸上梭巡，他知道他的弟弟不擅长这个，心结不解开只会把他越推越远。  
Newt难得的对上了他的眼神，Theseus仿佛能看到他在内心叹气。他重新坐下来，抓住他的上臂安抚道：“是的，我也明白。”Newt吞咽一下，“现在，把安眠药水喝了，再睡一会。”  
Theseus拔开塞子，把里面的药水一饮而尽，任由Newt把他塞回被子里，还在他额头上留下一个笨拙的吻。  
这不是当年他哄Newt睡觉时会做的事吗？Theseus有点想笑，但又不得不承认他确实被安抚了。  
他躺在床上，看着Newt走出去。看着那只逃脱大难的毒角兽亲热地凑过来，而Newt笑着说了些什么，摸了摸她的角，还轻轻亲了一口。  
Theseus就这么渐渐睡着了。

6  
“Newt，我想这个消息你会感兴趣。埃及有人放出消息要卖一只雷鸟。  
——Albus Dumbledore”

FIN


End file.
